Home
by FaberryKelena
Summary: Rachel and Quinn visit a bar and run into Judy Fabray. I do not own Glee.


Home

"Quinn." The blonde was organizing her locker and turned to look at the brunette standing beside her with a small smile on her lips.

She already knew where this was going.

"Yes?" Quinn smirked and Rachel blushed under her intense gaze.

"You know how we were driving past a bar yesterday?" Rachel asked and looked at the blonde. Quinn gave a small nod, confirming that she did indeed remember. "Well I was thinking we could go there tonight. They are having a karaoke night and I thought we could sing together. I mean we don't have to you know... we can go somewhere else or we could just-"

"Okay." Quinn interrupted the rambling girl with a contented smile on her face.

"Really?" Rachel's whole face lit up like a Christmas tree and the blonde just wanted to kiss her all over it but she held herself because the hallway was filled with students passing and she wasn't sure how Rachel would feel about her being affectionate in front of the whole school. So she just settled on a simple "yes".

But the shorter girl wasn't having any of that. She squealed loudly and kissed Quinn on the mouth without a second thought and hugged her tightly.

Quinn was a little shocked but she quickly waved it away and hugged Rachel back. Then she closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, when she opened them she noticed most of the students staring at them and whispering.

Their relationship was not the latest news in this school.

When Quinn came back to school with pink hair, a nose ring and a Ryan Seacrest tattoo, Rachel was the only one who cared enough to help her to get back to her normal self. And the day Quinn changed herself back and felt comfortable in her own skin, the first thing she did was drive to Rachel's house and ask her out on a date and may or may not have kissed the shorter girl senseless when she said yes.

They've never hidden their relationship. They knew what they wanted and they weren't afraid of it, or anyone. Rachel helped the blonde accept who she was and they both felt like home in each other's arms.

"Keep your fucking eyes to yourself, bitches." Quinn heard Santana's loud voice beside them and every single person in the hallway, who had been staring, quickly averted their eyes. She felt Rachel lightly chuckle against her neck.

"You bitches owe me." The Latina said and walked away with her pinky linked with Brittany.

Oh how grateful Quinn was to have these amazing girls in her life.

Rachel and Quinn were currently sitting at the bar, having a drink, waiting for their turn to sing. An extremely intoxicated guy was singing his heart out on the stage and Quinn felt like shoving the fucking mic down his throat.

She gulped a couple of tequila shots hoping it would drown out the guys voice.

Rachel saw Quinn wince at the taste and giggled.

"You know if you keep that up, you'll be laying down here passed out before we even get a chance to sing our first song." Quinn arched her brow and turned in her seat to look at Rachel.

"First song?" The blonde questioned.

"What? You didn't think that I would just let you get away with one song, did you?" Rachel interrogated, really hoping that Quinn would sing with her.

"Psst, nooo. Rachel Berry and only one song? Never." The blonde mocked. The brunette just rolled her eyes and swatted Quinn on her arm.

"I don't care what you have to say, you are singing with me and we are singing more than one song." Rachel crossed her arms over her chest with her back straight and looked at the blonde, challenging her to disagree.

Quinn wanted to protest but any kind of argument she had died in her throat when the brunette channelled her inner diva. Quinn loved seeing Rachel like this. She loved when Rachel was playful and stubborn at the same time. The blonde wanted to laugh at the shorter girl's childish antics but she didn't want to anger her.

"Whatever you want, baby." Quinn mentally patted herself on the back when a full blown Rachel Berry smile was directed towards her. She'd love to make Rachel smile like that for the rest of her life.

In the back of her mind the blonde could hear Santana making whipping noises.

"You are so whipped." Rachel mocked Quinn and giggled when she heard the blonde laugh loudly but frowned when Quinn's laughter died in between. She noticed that the taller girl was looking past her.

Quinn's laugh died, leaving an unsinkable feeling when she saw her mom entering the bar. Judy was alone and looked like she was already a bit tipsy.

"Quinn." The blonde heard her girlfriend's voice and she looked at the brunette. She could see the endless warmth and love in her gaze and it made her feel slightly better.

Quinn's heart fluttered when Rachel smiled at her. She was such a sucker for romance.

They both turned to look at Judy who was walking towards them wearing a look that clearly proved that she was shocked. They both noticed how she quickly changed her features and put on a fake smile. It reminded Rachel very much of the old Quinn.

"Like mother, like daughter." The brunette heard the taller girl mutter under her breath and she had to bite the inside of her check to hold her laughter.

"Quinnie." Judy remarked observing both of them, especially their now intertwined hands.

"Mom." Quinn greeted casually, waiting for the older blonde to continue.

"It's a surprise to see you here. I thought you said you were having study time with Rachel and that's why you couldn't spend time with me." Judy commented showing her clear disapproval of the situation they were currently stuck in.

Rachel wanted to say something along the lines of "It's none of your business. It hasn't been since the day you disowned her." But Rachel held her tongue.

It often took Rachel by surprise how alike her girlfriend's and Judy's features were and how easily she could read both of them.

Rachel could see the hurt in Judy's eyes, the way her brows were furrowed and how she was swallowing loudly clearly trying to keep the actual words inside.

"I lied." Quinn stated taking both of them by surprise.

They all knew why Quinn lied but they were just expecting her to make a silly excuse and leave the conversation at that.

"And why would you do that Quinnie?" Judy questioned her daughter. The younger blonde scoffed.

"Okay first of all stop calling me Quinnie, I am not your little girl anymore. Only the ones who truly love and care about me are allowed to call me that." Judy was taken aback by Quinn's sudden bluntness but she didn't comment so Quinn continued. "And the answer to your question is because I don't want to spend time with you." The shorter blonde declared.

Rachel could feel Quinn's nerves, so she gripped her hand harder and started massaging the back of the blonde's hand with her thumb, reassuring her that she was there for her no matter what. She smiled when she felt Quinn squeeze her hand back.

"Why not?" The older blonde tried to keep her cool demeanour but her mask was slowly falling apart seeing as the hurt was slowly creeping up in her eyes no matter how many times she blinked to keep it away.

Quinn chuckled darkly.

"You know why." The younger blonde spat the words at the older women.

Judy flinched at Quinn's menacing tone but she didn't say anything. She quietly walked away and took a seat far away from the two girls.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand because she knew the blonde was feeling conflicted.

Quinn didn't know whether to feel guilty for snapping at her mom or to let the hurt and anger take over her senses.

Rachel could see Quinn struggling but before she could say anything the DJ called their name. She looked at the blonde unsure of what to do.

When Quinn heard the DJ call their name, she got up without a word and turned to Rachel.

"Can I have this one?" when the brunette nodded wordlessly, Quinn turned and walked towards the DJ.

Rachel watched as Quinn got up on the stage. She could see the blonde was nervous but she could also see the hurt and anger of 17 years flashing in her eyes.

When the music started Rachel's eyes widened and she looked at Judy.

The older blonde was looking at her daughter. She didn't know what was about to happen but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

Quinn was staring back at her mother with moistened eyes. She didn't want to hurt her own mom but she knew she had to do this to make her realize she was hurting because of them. She opened her mouth and the beautiful yet extremely haunting song while staring into her mother's eyes.

**I'll be coming home  
Just to be alone  
Cause I know you're not there  
And I know that you don't care  
I can hardly wait to leave this place**

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

By the time you come home  
I'm already stoned  
You turn off the TV  
And you scream at me  
I can hardly wait  
Till you get off my case

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

I'm better off alone

No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied  
This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone  
You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone  
Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a

Home, home, this house is not a  
Home, home, this house is not a home

A shaky breath escaped Quinn's lips. She was close to breaking down but she held herself upright and walked off of the stage, ignoring the loud cheers. She could see the tears falling from Judy's eyes but she looked away and walked towards Rachel.

Rachel got up and met Quinn halfway; she took Quinn's hands into her own.

Quinn didn't say anything but quietly walked out of the bar with Rachel. When they got outside, the brunette couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered soothingly.

"Hmm?" The blonde replied.

"I am really proud of you." Rachel said squeezing Quinn's hand and then gave her a sweet peck on her cheek.

Quinn didn't say anything but Rachel saw the smile on her face and she just sighed.


End file.
